Breaking Ride
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: Max leaves the flock and starts a new life...as Bella Swan. But will she be able to leave behind her flock and be with the love of her new life, Edward Cullen! IT'S A LOVE SQUARE! Bella Max /Edward/Jacob/ and Fang! Tell me what you think!
1. PART 1: All We Knew Preface

**_(This originally was going to be from Alice/Max's P.O.V and called "Forever Dawn" then I changed it to "Forever Ride" because of the Maximum Ride parts, but I just changed it COMPLETELY and thus, "Breaking Ride" was born! This is sooo cool!)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride OR Twilight! GO STEPHINE AND JAMES!!**

-

**SUMMARY:**

Bella Swan was not always the normal eighteen year-old girl who moved to Forks, Washington. Actually, she was never _normal_ at all. And she was not always Bella Swan. Four years before she was Maximum Ride, a fourteen year-old mutant, saving the world for certein death. She still has the wings to prove it. Now, with her new life, will she be able to turn back to her flock and continue her mission, or will she leave them behind and stay with the love of her life, Edward Cullen?

-

-

**PART 1: All We Knew**

"I've never seen anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy."

-Alice Cullen, _Twilight_

**Preface**

-

-

It was too late out to be exactly sure that all of my flock was asleep, but I needed to leave now.

_Do you have everything you need? _The Voice asked me.

_Yes._ I thought back misberally. I stared back at my flock. _I can't do this. _I thought to myself. I didn't want to leave my flock unprotected, and without them knowing that I was leaving for their own good. For all they knew I was captured.

_You need to leave now, before they wake up. _The Voice commanded me. I nodded. With tears in my eyes, I said my silent good-bye. Then, I ran off into the night, never to see my flock agian.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. After Four**

-

-

You are reading Fang's blog. Welcome!

Today's Date: I have no idea.

You are visitor number: 7,836,951

-

**The Recents**

First off the visitor thing got all screwed up, AGAIN, so whatever number you are, you're way more then that, trust me.

Second, we broke into the School last week, I know, call us crazy. They had some of the records that we were looking for, which was a big plus on the day. They had a bunch of little T.Vs that was monitoring probably every place in all of the United States. Not good. (when Nudge saw it she went, "HOLY CROW! LOOK AT THAT!" ) We turned the tapes back to about six months ago, and I swear, I saw a girl in the Phoenix airport that could be Max's older sister. (as of four years ago) Not even joking. Of course, everyone was like "Are we going to Phoenix?"

Then we where "discovered" and bairly escaped the lab/prison, like always. Nothing new in the routine of the School.

So we went to Arizona for about three days and had no luck so we decided to start heading North. We have no idea where we're going truthfully. I'll update when I know EXACTLY where we are or going, because I have absolutely no idea where the heck we are.

Here's some new questions:

Fang,

Are you guys still looking for Max? It's been almost four years and I miss her posts that she secretly put up. Oh wait, now it's not a secret any more. Oops. Sorry Max.

-coocoo4cocoPuffs, Oklahoma

Yes coo-coo, we will always be looking for Max. And I had no idea that she posted behind my back. Wow, I'm sure observant.

-Fang

--

Fangster,

Where in the north are you going? Because I have a house in Montana if you guys need a place to stay.

-Googleblob, Montana (duh)

Thanks for the offer, but that would be putting you in way too much danger.

-Fang, still just Fang

--

Hey,

Are you still single? It seems to me that you need a girl friend. Want to date?

-KerryBerry, England

--

(This is my favorite question. Don't ask why.)

Sup Dawg?

Now I know this is a totally random question, but are you a cat person or a dog person?

-catwithRABIES!, New York

Now this is a first. I think I'm a dog person, I've never had a cat before. But when Nudge was reading "Where the Red Fern Grows" (I know, I'm still surprised) she said that the cat got stuck in the animal traps. Now that was funny

-Fang

--

Well, that's all folks (Ugh, I've been influenced by Nudge)

Fly on

Fang

-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't help but smile. God, had he changed at all? I hadn't planned to check his blog, but after checking my e-mail, my fingers kind of just typed in what I needed to get to his blog and I was there.

"Who's Fang?" Edward asked me. I jumped and exited it out.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said gasping, putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry." He apologized smiling. "Who's Fang?" He asked again.

"Oh- um, no one, just a person that I stumbled upon a few hours ago..." I lied.

Edward frowned, but his face still looked perfect. "Don't lie to me, you know your the worst liar on the face of the planet." I sighed, that was so true. Why did he have to be so true?

"Edward, I didn't intend to find his blog." I answered truthfully.

"I know, just who is he?" Edward asked curiously.

"He's a person with a blog." I said shutting down the computer.

"Yes, that's very informative." He said sitting down on my bed.

"I know, right?" I said sarcasticly, sitting down on his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. I didn't deserve him, but I couldn't let him go. There's another one of my flaws.

"How was your evening?" He asked me changing the subject.

"Long." I sighed. He laughed.

"I know exactly how you feel." He said in a low tone sending shivers down my spine. "Sorry, am I making you cold?" He asked letting go of me.

"No! No!" I said grabbing his arms. "I'm fine."

He sighed. "Sorry." He apologized again.

"Do you relize that you've aplogized to me three times in the last five minutes?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. And I succeeded.

He laughed. "Yes, you needed it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Me." He whispered into my hair.

He looked at the clock and sighed. "You should get some sleep, it's well after four." I looked at the clock too. Oh, yeah, I needed sleep.

"Do I have to?" I asked feeling like a little kid.

He smiled again. "Yes Bella, go to sleep."

I sighed. I knew I couldn't win against him, not unless I had the rest of the Cullens on my side, like if it was about my mortality. But that was a different story. I got myself closer and was soon asleep in the love of my life's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I think I forgot one little thing...**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: Did I do a disclaimer?**

**Fang: Yes.**

**Me: Oh, well then...Will you say when it's based?**

**Fang: No**

**Iggy: Is that an actual word?**

**Me: (sighs) Jacob?**

**Jacob: Are you kidding me? No way!**

**Me: Edward...?**

**Edward: ****Fine-****This fan-fiction is based after The Final Warning (which is Maximum Ride) and...is this before New Moon? Or after it?**

**Me: It's...I wanna say during New Moon, but you weren't there...so it's an alternate universe of after New Moon, and before Eclipse. And before Rensemee.  
**

**Edward: Oh, okay.**

**Emmett: Cool! We're going to an alternate universe!**

**Me: You see boys, that's everyone likes Edward.**

-

-

**2. Wings and Fangs  
**

-

-

"Bells! Bells! Get down stairs, Jake is here." Charlie called from down stairs.

"I thought I smelled a dog. I know he smelled me." Edward whispered into my hair.

I looked at him. "Morning to you to." I said trying to keep a straight face. But I didn't succeed.

Edward laughed and said. "Good Morning." I smiled and stood up.

"Bella! Don't make me come up there and pour cold water on you!" Charlie joked.

"Like you would." I muttered. Edward laughed at my expression.

"Will you stay? I'll be back up soon." I asked grabbing his arm.

He sighed. "I wish I could. Alice has been calling for me all night. I better go see what's up."

I looked at him shocked. "Then why didn't you leave?! What if something bad-"

"It can't be that bad love. She was only texting and all of them said 'Come here!'. If it was really important then she would tell me more or come here." Edward reassured me. "I won't be gone long." He added.

"BELLS!"

"I'M COMING DAD!" I called down the stairs. "Come back."

"I will."

I ran down the stairs to see Jacob and Charlie watching the foot-ball game. I didn't know that foot-ball was on at ten in the morning.

"It's about time." Jacob said grinning.

"Hey Jacob."

Charlie turned around and grinned. "Bella, are you planning to go out wearing pajamas? Or are you going to get dressed sometime today?"

I blushed, looking down at my night shirt. "I'll change." I said, still blushing.

I ran up stairs and quickly threw on my clothes. I noticed something unexpected. My computer was on. I frowned and walked over to it. Something else was unexpected. Fang's Blog was switched on. Edward must have turned it on and read it out of curiosity. Then something else caught my eye: _Posted June 6. _Today was June sixth. I sat down and saw it was from Fang.

**--**

_**(THE IDEA OF THIS BLOG CAME FROM freakish-and-hyper's story!! I can't think of what it's called, but it's in my favorites so you can look there.)**_

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

Today's Date: June something.

You are visitor: 8, 971,546

-

**You there?**

Max,

If you still read my blog then I'm using it to reach out to you. We want you to come back. Correction. We _need _you to come back. It's been too long. The flock misses you. I miss you. And if the reason you left is because of the fight we got into the night before you left then I'm sorry for what I said to you. Actually, I was sorry before you left us. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. Please forgive me.

Fly On,

-Fang

--

I sat back in my chair baffled. He was sorry? Why was he sorry? I was the one that started it, I should have been saying sorry. It was my fault. I clicked on the "leave a comment" button. He needed to know that he shouldn't be sorry.

_Fang,_

_Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be. I started it, and you finished it. The starter should be the one that says sorry, not the finisher. Anyway, even if it was your fault, I would forgive you. I forgive you now anyway. _

_-The One and Only Maximum Ride._

There went my record of not contacting them. I went almost four years, and now my record was soiled.

"Hey Bella, did you fall in the toilet or something? Come on!" Jacob teased. I sighed and pressed the send button. I wished Edward was here and at the same time was thankful he wasn't.

I walked down the stairs. "No." I answered. "Lets go."

We walked out of the house and into Jacob's Rabbit.

"How do you still fit into this thing?!" I asked watching him squeeze his way into the driver's seat.

"I don't." He grunted.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get down to Jacob's home, La Push. We walked down to the beach to "our" tree. We met there a few months ago and declared it our tree. That's when I discovered that the love of my life was a vampire.

"Wanna go swimming?" Jacob asked jerking his thumb to the lake.

"No thanks."

Jacob pulled me up. "C'mon."

"Jake no." I said, not using all of my strength to pull away.

He slipped off my sweat-shirt and my wings shot out from my back. _Oh god, oh god no!_ Why couldn't I just keep them in? Jacob stared at me wide-eyed. It was the first time that I saw him looking slightly scared.

"Bella...?" He breathed.

I slowly shook my wings. "Yes, I know. I'm a mutant freak."

"Is that why you hang out with monsters?" He asked me.

"No."

He looked at my wings, still baffled.

"Damn." He muttered.

"I know..."

He sighed and lightened up a little bit. "Does the blood-sucker know?" He asked in a low tone.

"No, _Edward _doesn't know."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't tell your blood-sucker?"

"I wanted to seem normal. _To everyone. _Including Charlie." I answered truthfully.

"_Charlie doesn't know?" _Jacob asked shocked. I just shook my head.

"Are you really Charlie's daughter?" He asked. Before I could answer my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly scared.

"Where are you?" He asked me.

"I'm at Jacob's." I answered. "Why? Edward please tell me what's happening."

"Have him drive you to the border. We'll be there waiting for you." We? All of the Cullens where coming?

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon." He said quickly. Then the phone went dead.

I hung up and looked at Jacob. He was already hauling me to the car. Without a word we both got into the car and sped to the border.

"Did he say anything else?" Jacob asked, his eyes on the road.

"No." I gasped. I started to panic. What if they where hurt? What was going on? Was Victoria back?

Jacob suddenly slammed on the breaks and put his arm over me to prevent me from flying through the windshield. I looked up and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlise looking at the sky.

In the sky their where hundreds of bat-like creature's in the sky.

"Maximum." One of them called down to me. "Your time is up."


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Maximum's Return...My Return  
**

-

-

Edward pulled me out of the car before I had a chance to grasp what was going on. They were coming for me? How did they find me? I managed to avoid them for four years, why were they popping up now? And what _were _they? They kind of look like a really screwed up version of an Eraser.

"Come with us now Maximum," One of them said. "And we won't harm your friends." I looked at the Cullens.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Emmett asked right as Jacob morphed into a were-wolf.

I stared up at the sky. I knew what they wanted, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I would never go down without a fight.

"Edward, you know where to take her." Carlise said, I barley caught it because it was so quiet.

"No." I said looking up at the sky.

"Bella don't argue just go, we can hold them back." Jasper said.

"Yeah, we're tough. No need to worry about us." Alice said smiling at me.

Edward threw me into his arms and started to run the opposite direction we came.

"Edward...No...Put me down!" I said struggling.

"Most of the time I would do what you ask, but you are in danger." Edward said, concentrating in the direction we were headed.

"Edward, you need to know why they're after me!" I said kicking.

"You can tell me now." He said calmly.

"I need to show you!"

"Then it will have to wait."

"EDWARD!" I shrieked. He stopped suddenly that I almost flew out of his arms. I wondered if I had scared him.

"What is it?" He asked, looking to see if I was hurt.

"Please just like me explain." I pleaded. He bit his lip.

"We're almost there. I can see the cave now." He said starting to run again. I nodded. I could see the outline of the cave too, but I didn't say anything.

He put me down once we reached the cave entrance. I sighed and stretched my legs. I loosened my wings too. Ah, that felt so good.

"Now what is it?" He asked when he made sure we where safe.

I sighed trying to calm myself. "I'm Maximum Ride." I said when I had enough voice.

He shook his head. "No. You can't be. Maximum Ride has wings. She disappeared four years ago..." He said. I wasn't quite sure if he was talking to me or himself.

"How do you know about that?" I asked baffled.

"I watch the news. She made nation-wide news." Edward explained

"Well, I'm Max." I said taking off my sweat-shirt again. I cut slits in all of my tank-tops. That's why I never let Charlie do my landry. I let my wings slide out of the back of my shirt and extended them completely. They were sixteen feet across now. I guess I wasn't full grown at fourteen.

He stared at me. "Is this why you hang out with monsters?" He asked.

I smiled. "That's the exact thing Jacob said."

He frowned at me. "You told Jacob first? How long has he known?" Edward asked unhappily.

"I didn't exactly _tell _him. He wanted to go swimming and I said no. So he jokingly took off my sweat-shirt and my wings just shot through my tank-top. He's only known for maybe fifteen minutes now. So you really aren't missing much. And he doesn't know I'm Maximum Ride." I explained quickly. I didn't want him to think that I was telling my best friend my then my boyfriend. Even to a girl like me, that would be cold.

"So you've kept this from me for six months?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to seem normal to you. I am a danger to everyone I'm near so I didn't want you to figure out." I said, almost babbling. Man, I sounded like Nudge.

"I can't believe it..." Edward mumbled.

"Edward I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, not that. I can't believe that I didn't see that coming! How dumb am I?"

I laughed, relieved that he wasn't mad at me. "You're not dumb. I just seemed to normal." I reassured him.

"But you didn't seem normal! You've always been different from all the other girls, now I know why." He told me.

Before I could speak again one of the monster landed in front of me.

"I told you not to run Maximum. Now I have to kill you both." He said smiling. "But that's okay with me."


	5. Chapter 4

**4. Well What Do You Know? She's Alive  
**

-

-

**Fang _(Just saying, when I write someone's name in bold before the actual writing starts, it means it's from their point of view.)_**

**_-_**

I was flipping through my blog looking for a reply. I didn't really have much of a hope for finding a reply from her, it had been four years.

"Fang?" Angel asked walking into the room, her blond hair bouncing behind her.

"Yeah." I answered, not paying much attention to her.

"Any luck yet?" She asked me.

"Not yet." I answered, scrolling down the page.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." She said. Angel walked out of the room.

For some reason, the word **_Anonymous _**caught my eye as I was searching. I read who it was from. _**The One and Only Maximum Ride**. _It said. _Hello! What do we have here? _

_**Fang,**_

_**Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be. I started it, and you finished it. The starter should be the one that says sorry, not the finisher. Anyway, even if it was your fault, I would forgive you. I forgive you now anyway. **_

_**-The One and Only Maximum Ride**_

I couldn't believe it, it was actually from her. It had to be.

Angel rushed in the room, obviously reading my thoughts.

"She responded?!" Angel asked...Well...Asked wouldn't be the right word...More like squealed. I nodded, she read the comment and squealed again.

"NUDGE! GAZZY! IGGY! TOTAL! MAX RESPONDED!!" Angel screamed running out of the room to go get the rest of them.

The rest of the flock poured into the room and read the message.

"OH MY GOD!!" Nudge squealed.

"Told you she wasn't dead." Iggy said. The Gassman handed him ten bucks. "Thank you Max." Iggy muttered, looking at his money.

"Do you know where the comment came from?" Gazzy asked, taking a closer look at the computer.

"No."

Total looked at Nudge. "Nudge? Will you do the honors?" He asked her.

"Gladly."

Nudge gently touched the computer and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers over the computer and opened her eyes.

"The message came from a place called Forks. It's in Washington." She finally said after a while.

Angel looked at me with bambi eyes. "Does this mean we're going to Washington?" She asked sweetly.

"We're going to Washington." I answered standing up.


	6. Chapter 5

**4. Eraser, Avian, or Just a Plain Freak?  
**

-

-

Edward growled at the mutant person staring at me and took a step in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, poking my head over Edward's shoulder and being Max, not Bella. I hadn't been my REAL self in four years. It felt good.

He laughed. "I knew you wouldn't remember me. You were always to focused on your flock then everyone else at the School." He told me.

I tried to remember who was at the School besides the flock. Lots of Flyboys, Erasers, scientists, some really screwed up experiments...I had no clue. I didn't know who the heck he was.

"Who are you?" I asked again. A low growl erupted from Edward's chest. I put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Micheal." He said. I grew wide eyed. I knew him! We were great friends before Jeb took the flock and I away from the school. He was like us, but instead of have sixteen foot bird wings, he had sixteen foot _bat _wings.

He was like no other. He excelled past the embryonic stage and grew non-stop for about seven years until he looked about the age of twenty, then he never grew again. But he was much smarter then any of us. He could think of one hundred ways to kill you with a piece of paper if he wanted. And I could only imagine that he was smarter then he was eight years ago.

"Micheal?"

"Oh, so you do remember me then? I'm honestly surprised." He said sarcastically.

"Of course. How could I forget you? You were one of my best friends." I said, trying to walk out in front of Edward. He restrained me, of course.

"Well then, I may just have a little remorse of killing you and...Who's he again?"

"Edward." I replied at almost a shriek.

"Ah, really? I always thought that you would end up with Fang. It's surprised to know that you betrayed him this way." Micheal said smiling. I glared at him and he laughed. "No matter though, ready to die?"

"Are you?" Edward growled lunging himself at Micheal.

I thought that Micheal would die almost immediately, but the fight seemed to rage on for years. I didn't know what to do, and I had never felt so helpless just watching them fight each other.

"BELLA!" Edward cried, throwing Micheal through a tree. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No!" I said, running over to Micheal, and kicking him in the groin. Ow, that must have hurt.

"What do you think you're-" Before he could finish his sentence Micheal had kicked him to the ground. I never thought that anyone could be a match for Edward in any life time, besides a different vampire.

Suddenly the Cullens jumped from out of no where and threw Micheal off of Edward.

Alice came to my side and grabbed my arm. "Come on!" She said, throwing me on her back.

"No!" I said again.

"What are you stupid? Let me get you out of here! Edward will kill me if anything happens to you!" She said, starting to run.

"I want to fight my own battles!" I screamed. Alice stopped for a second, as if she was shocked that I was capable of saying something like that.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked, running again.

"I've come to my senses!" Right when I said that I kicked off of Alice's back and lept into the air, spreading my wings out. It felt to good to fly again, letting the wind run through my feathers. I couldn't believe I'd restrained from flying for that long.

Alice stared up at me in shock and awe. I'd been getting those looks all day.

I flew back to the rest of the Cullens, keeping a close eye on Alice, just to make sure she wasn't ahead to warn the rest of the Cullens.

I was able to see them in a matter of minutes. Micheal was still conscious. That's all I needed.

"What should we do with him?" I heard Esme ask, looking concerned.

"Leave him to me!" I said, knocking Micheal out of Emmet and Jasper's grip.

Before I could throw a good punch Edward had me in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scolded me.

"Where is my flock?" I asked, ignoring Edward. That was a first.

Micheal smiled. "You'll have to find them yourself." He said, disappearing. Great! Now he could disappear! That was just perfect.

Carlise spoke next, "Edward, take her to the house. We'll catch up with you in a moment."


	7. Chapter 6

**5. The Cullen's Living Room...My Living Nightmare  
**

-

-

Edward pulled me onto his back and we ran to the Cullen's. Even though he knew I could fly he still carried me? I was kind of surprised about that. Our silence scared me, it deadly, and pulling me into the darkness.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, trying to break from the dark of our silence.

Edward sighed. "No Bella, I'll never be mad at you." He told me. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I would do if he ever was angry at me.

"But I am frustrated with you." He said next.

I groaned. "You are mad at me!" I cried.

"No, I'm frustrated with you, that is something entirely different." He said calmly. I stayed quiet waiting for him to speak his voice like honey.

"Why?" I asked timdly as he put me down on the couch in the living room. Wow, we where already there? That was fast.

"I'm frustrated with you because you tried to fight. Bella, how could you do something so dangerous? You could have gotten yourself killed. I would do anything to keep you alive as long as I was in this world and if you died there...Bella, what where you thinking?" He said to me. I felt guilt wash over me. How could I have been so selfish?

"It was me coming to my senses. Edward, I didn't intend on dying because I knew I could kick his butt in two seconds. I'm not a the weak human you think I am, there's a heck of a lot more to me." I said.

He looked down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "You're the one he's searching for, aren't you?" He asked me.

I frowned at him. "Who?

"Fang."

Before I could answer Alice barged through the door. "I cannot believe you Bella! How could you put yourself in that kind of danger? Are you crazy?!" She scocled me.

"Alice calm down." Jasper said calmly, wrapping his arms around her waist. The room suddenly got a calming atmosphere.

Emmett walked in and grinned at me. "Had a little outbreak there, didn't you Bella?"

"Shut up." I murmured blushing. He laughed at me.

Carlise walked in and looked at me. "So you're Maximum Ride?" He asked me. I nodded.

He seemed bewildered. "Would you mind if I examined your wings? You don't have to of course." He said quickly.

I stood up and slipped off my sweatshirt. Emmett whistled and Edward smacked him as Rosalie glared at him. I slipped my wings through the slits in my undershirt and Esme gasped.

"Incredible." Carlise whispered and I almost didn't hear him."Do you have any bird-like abilities?" He asked me next.

I nodded. "I have a hawk's eye-sight, I have enhanced hearing, my heart-rate is faster then humans, and I have little air-sacks in my lungs." I reluctantly reveled.

I heard Emmett mutter, "Shit..."

"You're a mutant?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded even though I wanted to scream, 'No freaking duh! Did you not see the wings? Are you blind or something?'

"I take it Charlie doesn't know?" Esme asked me.

"He's clueless." I said. **_(I didn't mean that in an offensive way! I LOVE CHARLIE!! He's my favorite!!)_**

She nodded. "And your mother?"

"No."

"This means you're in more danger Bella." Carlise said.

"I've known that for quite some time." I said. Edward smiled.

Alice's face suddenly went blank and everyone went quiet. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was pure agony. How did they go through this so often? It annoyed the crap out of me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, probably feeling my tension.

Alice slowly shook her head and looked at me. "Bella? Who's Fang?"


	8. Chapter 7

**_(Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter is going to be really long! I PROMISE!! PINKY SWEAR!!)_**

**_-_**

**6. The Little Rainy Town of Forks  
**

-

-

**Fang**

**-**

It didn't take us that long to reach Washington, I actually thought it would take a hell of a lot longer. The flock hardly complained, I guess that they really wanted to find Max.

"Is this it?" Angel asked looking down at the little town beneath us.

"Yeah."

"It's so small! I thought Max would go for some place bigger and less wet! And it's kind of cold here. It's really cold compared to Phoenix. I'm surprised she isn't there. It would have made this trip a lot shorter." Nudge babbled, looking around. When did she ever stop?

"Nudge, which house was it?" Iggy asked her.

"Um...I think we're pretty close. HOLY CROW LOOK AT THAT HOUSE! It's HUGE!" Nudge exclaimed. "I want to live in that house! Why can't we live in it Fang? That would be so cool! I wonder if it's-"

"Nudge? Can you be quiet for a minute? You're giving me a head ache." The Gassman asked rubbing his head. I was just about ready to scream "NUDGE! SHUT UP!". Thank you for stating the obvious Gazzy!

To everyone's suprise Nudge shut up. And she stayed quiet for about five minutes. Wow, it was a new Nudge record.

I liked the silence. It was good to know that not all of the flock were freaking motor-mouths. I wished that the flock could stay quiet like this for a long time, but I knew that Nudge would eventually break the silence. She couldn't stay quiet even if the fate of the world depended on it. If it did then we would all be dead by now.

"FANG!" Nudge exclaimed. There went the quiet. "FLYBOYS! AND THEY'RE GAINING!"

I turned around and saw probably thousands of Flyboys swarming in. And Nudge was right, they where gaining. And _fast. _


	9. Chapter 8

**7. Fang...Edward  
**

-

-

Alice's question caught me off guard.

"What?"

Suddenly Edward's head jerked up, and the rest of the Cullens were alert. I looked up and strained my ears to hear what ever they where hearing, but I heard nothing.

"What?" I asked panicing. "What's going on?"

No one answered, they just looked at each other, as if they where all communicating in a conversation that I was not apart of. I looked back and forth at them in confusion.

"Will someone just talk to me?!" I cried, terrified. Was Victoria back? Or was it some other vampire that I didn't know about but would be set off after smelling my blood?

Edward looked at me, breaking their silent conversation. "What are Flyboys?" He asked me as if it was just a casual question. But I knew him better then that, he was hiding something from me so I wouldn't get scared.

"They're things that the School made up. Edward what's going on?" I responded, feeling a full wave of fear and panic wash over me.

"Do you know anyone else like you?" Carlise asked me.

"Yes..." Suddenly something clicked in my brain. Edward was hearing the flocks thoughts, _my flock. _And they were being attacked by Flyboys.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, understanding everything. Edward looked at me like he thought I was hurt or something. Without thinking I shot my wings back out and ran out the door.

"BELLA!" Edward called after me as I jumped up into the air.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fang**

**-**

"BELLA!"

I turned around hearing someone call for something. I looked down at the white house and saw someone jumping up into the air. _And they had wings. _The wings were white with brown flecks on them.

_Max_

"MAX!" The Gassman called.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Edward**

**-**

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why didn't I just grab her? I could have been at her side in two seconds and pulling her into my arms, safe from any type of danger but no, I had to be stupid and just watch her go. What the hell was wrong with me?

Oh right, I'm a monster.

I looked up at the trees. _There's something. _I thought. I climbed up the massive tree and before I knew it I could see everything that was going on.

And Bella, _my Bella, _was fighting.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"MAX!" I heard a kid's voice scream. It was Gazzy. He was so big! His light blond hair had turned to dirty blond, and by how dirty he was his hair actually looked like a light brown.

Three heads turned to me and I immediately recognized them all: Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. Iggy looked the same, but his eyes were clear. And I knew then that he could see. Nudge had developed quite a bit, and her hair wasn't an untangled mane, actually, it looked like it was brushed that morning. And Angel must have grown a foot since I last saw her.

I did a three-sixty and saw him. _Fang. _He was gawking at me, like he had seen a ghost or something.

Fang's hair was shorter, it was short and messy. And he was wearing the usual, black. His dark eyes stared at me in disbelief, and mine met his. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and truthfully, an eternity was too short.

"MAX! FLYBOYS!" I heard Total bark. Oh, they still had Total.

I was rammed into by three Flyboys. Ow, I forgot how strong they were.

They were knocked off my back and I spun around to see Edward kicking off their heads. And let me tell you, it wasn't fun to watch. He disappeared in the next tree over.

I turned around to face the Flyboys that were behind me. Now _this _would be fun.

Before the party started Edward lunged at me from the tree he was in and brought me down. I struggled at first, terrified that I was falling to certain death, then I heard a light _thump _and looked around. We were in the meadow, our meadow.

"Edward, what the hell?" I asked calming down.

"What the hell? What the hell do you think you were doing?! You could have gotten hurt! Or killed!" He said, looking at my body for cuts and bruises.

"I was helping the flock!" I defended myself.

"The flock?" Edward started, but he never finished, because something plowed him into the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fang**

**-**

Some one jumped from out of no where and took Max down.

Big mistake.

I abandoned the Flyboy I was fighting and flew down to where he took her. If he hurt her, if he so much misplaced one hair on her head I would ram his head into the ground.

The second I saw him I tucked my wings in tighter and drove him into the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I prepared myself to fight but when I saw who it was I froze. _Fang. _He drove Edward in the ground, then picked him up and rammed him into the tree.

"Edward!" I screamed, but neither of them took attention to me.

Edward looked at Fang, unharmed but angry. Very angry. Edward threw Fang into the nearest tree and now they both had little indents of each other in the trees. Fang stared at Edward in shock for a few seconds, then his surprised face turned into cold, hard anger. He lunged at Edward and I thought, _enough_ _is_ _enough_.

"FANG! EDWARD!" I cried. They both stopped and looked at me.

"You know him?" They asked at the same time, then glared at each other when they realized it.

The rest of the flock landed then, their eyes going from me, to Edward, to Fang and back and forth like that.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Max!" Angel cried, rushing over to hug me.

"This is the rest of them?" Edward asked suddenly calm.

"Hi Angel! God you're so big!" I said hugging her back. "Yes." I answered to Edward.

I hugged the rest of the flock, with an exception of Fang who was still over Edward like a hawk watching it's pray. I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to look at me. We gazed at each other again, and then Fang took me in his arms. It was the most un-Fanglike think he had ever done in the history of un-Fanglike things. I hugged him tightly.

"Your hair's darker." He said smirking. I loved the sound of his voice. Not as musical as Edwards but still...Angelic.

"Your voice is deeper." I said, "What happened? Puberty?"

"Probably."

When we let go Edward was at my side in an instant, putting a protective arm around my waist.

I knew then that there was going to be some big problems here.


	10. Chapter 9

**_(Sorry I haven't posted in a while! The nine-week exams just ended today and I haven't had time to post. But I'll post on all of my stories soon! I PINKY SWEAR!!)_**

**8. My Flock, Meet the Cullens  
**

-

-

Fang gave Edward his signature death glares. Not good. But Edward showed no sign of letting go of me anytime soon.

Alice ran over to us. "Bella?! Are you going nuts? You could have gotten hurt! Do you know how that would have affected Edward? BADLY! Is your mind being taken over by that Micheal guy?"

"You saw Micheal?" Fang asked.

Alice looked at him, "Who are you?" She asked confused. Then she saw the rest of the flock. "Who the heck are all of you?"

Jacob ran over to us in wolf form.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking at Edward and Alice with concern.

"He wanted to make sure you were okay." Edward told me, glaring at Jacob.

I snaked my way through Edward's arms and over to Jacob.

"You need to leave Jake." I whispered hoping that the flock couldn't hear me. "You're on vampire territory, I don't want one of my bests friends and by boyfriend in a war against each other."

Jake growled a little, looking at the flock. "It's okay, they're like me." I reassured him, "They're my friends."

"He'll come see you later." Edward told me, pulling me into his arms.

I looked at my flock once Jacob was gone, "Let's go inside, I think we all have some explaining to do."

--

"Guys, these are the Cullens, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlise, and you've already met Alice and Edward." I said quickly.

"And this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Total, and Fang."

Edward looked suddenly surprised. "So you're really Fang with the blog?" He asked, Fang just nodded. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

Carlise spoke next, "Welcome to our home."

"Who are you guys?" Iggy asked.

"Do you need me to introduce them again?" I sighed.

"No, I mean, how do they know you. Are they like us?"

"And what was the giant dog?" Angel asked me.

I looked at them and Carlise gave me a look like that said 'Don't tell them yet. They aren't ready yet. Maybe when they know us better.' I nodded.

"No they aren't like us. Actually...they just found out about my wings today. And the _wolf _was Jacob. He's a great guy."

"Guy?" Fang questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"He looked like a dog to me." Fang mumbled. Emmett cackled and Jasper handed him ten bucks.

"Honestly boys, can you refrain from betting when we have guests?" Esme scolded them.

They looked at each other. "No." Esme sighed.

Edward looked at me and I knew I couldn't keep it a secert for long.

"And Edward, Fang you should know him quite well now," I said, referring to the little battle they had a few minutes ago. "Well...He's my boyfriend."

Fang's jaw tighted and he tensed. Edward held me tighter against him.

"What?!" Iggy asked.

"Are you joking? You can't be serious Max." The Gassman said while Nudge squealed.

"I am."

Fang pulled out another death glare at Edward, except this one said, 'I will kill you. Then I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you again. Then I'll watch you burn in hell and laugh.'

"Watch it." I muttered to Fang.

"How long have you been together?" Nudge asked me, grinning

"About eight months." Edward answered in a calm, cool tone, sending shivers down my spine.

"Wow." She breathed.

I nodded and looked out the window. Then a sudden thought came to my head. I grew wide eyed at looked at Edward.

"What?" He questioned curiously.

When I didn't answer he got scared. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Charlie." Was all I could utter, but he understood.


	11. Chapter 10

**9. Charlie, Three Words...Don't Freak Out  
**

-

-

"Who's Charlie?" Fang asked me. Edward glared at Fang, probably for something he thought, but Angel laughed.

_How many guys are you dating? _Angel told me what he thought.

"Charlie is Bella's father." Carlise said for me.

"I thought Jeb was your dad Max." Gazzy said to me confused.

"Come on." Edward murmured, pulling me out the door towards his shiny, silver Volvo. Fang stared at me as I got in the car.

"Fallow close, we may need backup." I told him as Edward pulled away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fang**

-

"Fallow close, we may need backup." Max called as Mr. Perfect drove her away quickly. Did he always drive that fast? He was going to give someone a heart attack eventually, if he didn't already.

Iggy ran outside and looked at the car. "Where are they going?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Come on." I said, motioning to the sky.

Nudge was already up in the sky looking down at us. And Angel and Gazzy where jumping up.

Was this really going to be a fight to remember?

-0-0-0-0-0-

When we pulled up the to house there were at least fifteen of them out side the house, and only God knew how many were actually _inside_ the house.

"You stay here," Edward said to me, "I'll go get Charlie and Jacob."

Wait Jake was in there too? Okay, they had gone too far now.

"No Edward, I'm coming with you. You're not doing this alone, we're in this together." I told him, grabbing his arm.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt." He told me.

"And I don't want you to get hurt either. Don't worry about me, I've dealt with them more times then you could ever think of. I'm a big girl Edward, I can take care of myself." I insisted. Edward looked at me a little surprised as I got out of the car.

I looked up at my flock.

_Do you want us to fight them? _Angel asked me.

_Yes. Edward and I will deal with the inside, you guys deal with the ones outside. Kick their little asses. _I thought smiling.

I headed inside the house to find Jake in his human form fighting off three Flyboys with his bare hands and Charlie dealing with them with his gun.

Go Charlie.

"Dad!" I cried going over to him.

"Bells, get out of here!" Jake croaked before Charlie had the chance to speak.

"No I just got here!" I called kicking one of the Flyboy's spines, and watching it crumple to the ground.

Charlie grabbed my shoulders, "Isabella Swan, listen to me, you need to get out of here now-"

"No!" I said struggling out of his grip. "I'm not leaving!"

Edward walked in the house with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett behind him.

"Get their spines, it's their weak spot." I told them. They nodded to me.

After that the battle went by in a blur. I don't know how many Flyboys I took down, but I hadn't felt so alive in years, and I loved feeling alive again.

The flock came into the house after every bit of Flyboy was gone.

"Is that it?" Emmett asked me. I nodded.

Edward took one look at me and headed to the pantry to get the First Aid kit. We had a First Aid kit in every room because of my clumsiness. Just another great quality of Isabella Marie Swan.

"What where they?" Charlie asked panting.

"Flyboys." Fang and I said at the same time.

Charlie looked up at the flock. "Who are you?" He asked them.

"They're my friends." I said quickly. "This is F- Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-"

"Tiffany Crystal." Nudge corrected me.

"Yeah, Tiffany Crystal, Zephyr, and Ariel." I told him.

"Fnick." Iggy muttered to me, I elbowed him.

Edward sat me down in a chair and started to clean up my cuts and bruises. "Edward, wait." I said, placing his hands off the scratch on my cheek. I got up and went over to Angel to start cleaning her up.

"Why are they here?" He asked me.

I sighed, I needed to tell him, he was Charlie of course.

"Dad, there's something I need to show you..." I said, slipping off my sweatshirt.

I watched his eyes widen in shock...and maybe horror, as I slowly slipped my wings through the slits in my shirt.


	12. AUOTHERS NOTE! YOU BETTER READ IT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

-

-

Sorry people!! I AM STUCK!! I have absolutely no idea what to write next!! I know what will happen later though!!! AAAH!! Please people, I really need suggestions!!

And if your wondering who Max/Bella is going to end up with that is a good question. That's why I'm leaving it up to you! Pick either Edward or Fang (or Jakey if you really want) and leave a comment saying that you want Max/Bella to end up with one of them. For instance you could be like "Wow, this chapter sucked. Anyway, have Max/Bella end up with -insert someone's name here-" See, that simple!!

SO PLEASE HELP!!! GET ME OUT OF MY RUT! I'M BEGGING YOU!!


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! AGAIN! IT IS NOT OVER!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

-

-

Okay, I have some important information. I bet you've noticed I haven't been updating much (and if you haven't then I must do a Fang quote "Wow, you're sure observant". And I have two reasons for that.

1. I've been focusing on writing my book "Waiting"

and

2. School.

I know, those are crappy reasons, but oh well! I am sorry to say this but I am post phoning on this story along with a few others! NO IT IS NOT OVER!! It's kind of stressful writing eight stories that need to updated a lot. So I am post-phoning it!! I AM SO SORRY!! IT IS NOT OVER THOUGH!!! I have two stories that will NOT be post-phoned and they are "Two Lives" and "Linked" (possibly "Fork in the Road)

I AM SO SORRY!! I have a few good reasons of this too!

1. Two Lives is my first story and almost done

2. Linked is almost done

3. I will be able to update on this more when I get back to it

4. I will be able to get more ideas

5. Less stress

I AM SORRY AGAIN!! But don't lose hope or anything, I will come back! I PROMISE!! And I am planning on putting up a few new stories when I am done with all of these.

One more thing. Can you believe I have had this account for only four months and I already have ELEVEN stories up? WOW!

I'm sorry guys!

-Cassy (Totally Yatal)


	14. Chapter 11

**(_Wow, I re-read the story, and it sucked!! God, I write way better now! XD)_**

**_(And this chapter is kind of short, just letting you know in advance)_**

**11. This is What I Get for Telling the Truth**

-

-

"You're not my Bella." Charlie breathed.

"I'm still the same person, just with wings."

"Who are you?" He asked.

For some reason that stung me, "I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm Bella."

"Maximum Ride...Do you know Jeb then?"

I was taken aback, "How-How do you know Jeb?" I stuttered.

"I don't want anything to do with you." He said suddenly, like he was trying to cover it up.

"Dad-"

"You're not my daughter anymore, get out."

The tears were coming now, "Dad please, I'm the same girl honestly. Don't do this."

"You aren't the same girl. You didn't have wings. Get out."

I didn't need to be told again. I tucked my wings in and began to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I murmured before the tears spilled down my cheeks.

------

"Give Charlie some time," Edward told me, "Before you know it, he'll be asking for you back."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because...That just wasn't like Charlie. He cares about you too much to do that to you."

"Edward, I don't think he'll want me back. Did you see his face?"

Suddenly, Edward's head lifted up. "I'll be right back." He told me.

Then I was alone again. God, I hated this. Wings always had made my life complicated, but never this complicated. I wanted it all to stop. I wanted to be one person again. But...who? Max or Bella? With Bella, I went to school, was clumsy, normal, had the most amazing boyfriend/fiancee...But when I was Max, I had wings, no adults to hold me down (unless I was a the School or something), life was exciting everyday, and I had Fang.

Fang...

My mind was suddenly filled with memories of our past; back at the beach when I thought he was dying, in Virgina when he was kissed by the Red-Haired Wonder, when we made out in the cave and I ran off, when he left me, ripping my heart into two, that night on the dock when he kissed me, flirting with him, and him kissing me, just before we started something. That something was the most amazing thing ever. It was like I was in heaven everyday.

I knew I couldn't have both of them, it was one or the other...Or neither. There was Jacob, and Mike. _What am I thinking? _

"Yo." Fang's voice suddenly cam from behind me, I jumped.

"You're still as silent as ever." I breathed. He grinned at me, making my heart miss a beat.

"Let's go some place." He told me.

At first I didn't know if that was a good idea, but the thought of actually talking to him again took over my mind. I wondered if Angel was the one doing that.

"Okay." I said, "Just let me tell Edward first, because I don't think he would-"

"He'll find out on his own." Fang interrupted me.

I smiled in defeat. "Let's go then."


	15. Author's Way Overdue Note

**Author's Note**

Um...Hi. It's been a while, hm? Well, to keep this short and frank, I would like to break something to you all. I've been getting reviews over the course of a few months asking me if I was going to finish the story and stuff like that. To tell you all the truth, I don't plan to continue the story because I either don't remember what I had planned, don't like the story, don't have the drive to finish it, or find the story so horrible that I better just leave it alone. I've developed a lot as a writer and just think that the stories could be so much better. So, that's all. I don't know how many people will even see this, considering it's been so damn long they've probably gotten tired of waiting for something new.

Anyway, thanks for your support, and who knows? Maybe I'll make something new and actually finish it. XP

-Totally Yatal


End file.
